


The Devil You Don't Know

by Anaredrina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Rough Sex, Rule 34, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering, dominant-ish vergil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You've been eyeing Vergil for some time now, albeit with morbid curiosity, since he's not necessarily the most pleasant person you've met, yet there's no denying that he's attractive. You thought nothing of it, that he must be oblivious and not interested in anything vaguely sexual, but nothing escapes the blue devil. Your hungry and greedy glances would not go unnoticed for any longer.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Devil You Don't Know

* * *

Vergil had always struck you as odd, and remarkably abrasive and standoffish. Which is true, but sometimes you wondered, why the  _ hell _ is he like this? His son and twin brother whom you worked with were so much more pleasant to be around, yet they were all pleasant on the eyes. 

You'd hate to admit it, but Vergil still was pretty attractive. He's Dante’s twin after all. He seemed like the last person to ever be dating anyone at all for that matter though, so you never really entertained those thoughts. 

It took you by a storm that he actually noticed that you were starting to just stare greedily; you figured that since he's so oblivious and disinterested he wouldn't care or notice. But after a few days of selfishly staring and lingering around just to eye him up he confronted you. 

You were about to leave the shop and head home, Dante and the others had already gone to bed and you stayed late doing some paperwork that he of course neglected. You walked past the hallway and were about to turn into the main hall with the large doors and head out, but out of the shadows, a scabbard stuck out and halted you at the chest. 

You gasped and jumped backwards a little, and you were going to shriek but the man who thrust his scabbard into your way was now behind you, his hand atop your mouth. 

“Not so fast, y/n”, the voice echoed. It was Vergil. Who else could it really be? A robber?...

Your heartbeat sped up and you felt like you were going to have a heart attack, pass out and break out in a cold sweat all at once. 

“A word with you?” He growled, not waiting for an answer. Something else struck you; he sounded... _ playful? What? _

“I was about to go home, mister, uhh, Sp-…”

“Don't call me that.”

“What do you want then,  _ Vergil? _ ” You pressed, sounding more impatient now. He scared the shit out of you and you wanted to go home, dealing with him was the last desirable thing on your mind right now. But he had a few bones to pick with you. Right now you were still blissfully ignorant and not aware that he could have caught on to your staring.

“I think there are a few things I'd like to address with you.” The blue clad devil's teeth caught your eye as he… Smirked at you? What? This man smiles?

Now you were definitely scared. He's definitely not having fun unless he's somehow causing Dante misfortune or pain, you thought.

He lowered his voice, and it sent chills down your spine in some sort of weird, semi-suggestive way. 

“I'm certain you already know the only reason why I would bother pulling you aside like this.” 

Yes, you may know, but that seemed more like a stretch or dirty fantasy to you. If anything he probably just wanted to humiliate you. Ah that must be it. So you'll pay for your greedy glances then.

Even though he had a firm grip on you from behind, with one arm around your collarbone, you still somehow managed to escape his grasp and back up against the door, with him closing in on you. 

Vergil stared you down with cold hungry eyes, you could almost sense an icy-hot feeling coming off of his person. His cold stare and the simmering demon within, you figured. On the flip side, around Dante it felt more like you were around an unattended pizza oven, warm and smelling like smoke and pizza for obvious reasons. Come to think of it, now is a time where you'd love for Dante to just come barging into this situation and pry his twin off of you and give him a good beating.

As you were cornered your gaze fell to the shoddy floor boards, but right next to the tips of your shoes were His. Painfully polished into oblivion. You could even see your own reflections in them, and you noticed that he stirred. 

The hilt of his signature sword was now nudged beneath your chin, Vergil pressing it upright with moderate pressure. “Look at me, y/n,” he sneered. 

You tried to press your eyes shut and escape mentally if only for a second, but the blue devil spoke again, with his voice echoing as it does when he's transformed, you've heard it from Nero and Dante before so you were fairly certain that something was either exciting him or pissing him off. Probably the former.

“You seem to enjoy doing that, do you not?” he asked, referring to your glances, while nonchalantly eyeing your chest inappropriately.

Within a flash your expression changed and you now accepted you probably have a horny, nosy demon on your hands. Or rather, you're in his hands. You were slightly annoyed, but the same morbid curiosity that led you to start stealing glances to begin with was like another sort of devil sitting on your shoulder, telling you to go along with whatever this man would say. 

Now you too put on a snarky expression, and pushed the sheathed weapon away from your chin by gripping the scabbard firmly with your hand, hopefully in a suggestive way. Suggestive to the likes of Vergil, which means overly suggestive. “And?” You retorted, dryly. 

He scowled at you, seemingly not enjoying your attitude. But he still felt a sense of success over getting you to seemingly submit to his inquiry and confirm what he knew as a fact, not only suspicion. You found him attractive, and frankly that fed his ego immensely and he wouldn't mind taking you up on your… Interest. 

“Why is it that you do this? It is rude to stare. Have you not any manners?”

As he said that, he gave you another smirk which faded into a shocked expression as his icy blue eyes wandered off to your hand gripping Yamato. 

Sure enough, your Vergil-proof standard of  _ “how suggestive is this _ ” proved effective. You didn't think you'd see the day you would see an ounce of red on this blue devil aside from Dante occasionally scuffling with him. His cheeks were flushed in the most pale shade of crimson. He even scratched his nose like his son Nero does when he's nervous, which happened a lot.

You didn't even need to answer his inquiry, that small jab at your manners quickly flew over his head. Vergil figured he'd cut to the chase, he's a man who will get what he wants and waste no time where it's not needed. 

“You're interested then, I take it?” 

“Maybe.”

“You won't get what you want unless you tell me.”

“You know what I want?” You hummed and glided your hand up and down the smooth scabbard, in even more suggestive manner.

The heat emanating from his person grew stronger, he was tiring from your games and bratty attitude. That's definitely not something he's ever been used to. Frankly, you didn't know why you were even risking your hide acting like this toward him, straight to his face.

Suddenly, he tossed the sword to the ground in favor of planting one of his hands next to your head onto the door, and grabbed the collar of your shirt with the other. That was pretty rough and unexpected of him, you thought he wouldn't manhandle  _ humans.  _ Then again you were testing his patience. 

“Don't test my patience, y/n.”

This time you swallowed hard and your pupils dilated. Admittedly this adrenaline rush and the apparent sexual tension was putting you on edge. And Vergil was noticing that too, thanks to his heightened senses. 

It was clouding his mind a fair bit and he almost forgot why he treated you this harshly, so he let go of you and gave you a surprisingly soft expression, a shade of red once again spreading onto his face. He actually didn't like the fearful tension he was evoking from you now, meaning it would make you more prone to forget the _ progress  _ that happened and try to run. 

He didn't want to scare you, actually. It's rare that someone ever takes a fearless liking to him, which he silently acknowledged. This is the closest feeling he'd ever experience that's related to “humbled”. Vergil’s member was starting to stir right about now too, and he wanted to get down to business. 

Vergil awkwardly backed off and apologized. Man, he sure was an awkward fellow. “We should go somewhere… Else to discuss this.” The blue devil motioned for you to follow him, presumably back into his personal room or office, picking up his prized sword off the ground before leading the way.

You furrowed your brow, wondering if anything G rated is actually going to happen or not. He seemed rather awkward in a pinch, and you frankly would rather go home than listen to this awkward son of a gun come onto you with poems or something.

As you were following him towards his quarters, he apologized again. “I did not mean to be violent with you.” Again it was odd because he did sound truly sorry. Maybe it's an act? You stayed quiet as Vergil stopped to fumble a skeleton key out of his slacks and open up the door in front of him, motioning you to step inside first. 

If there's anything on earth that's the polar opposite of Dante’s office, it's this. Vergil's office. He had opulent wooden furniture and a gilded wooden desk, a blue plush padded office chair neatly centered and pushed under the desk. Everything was so pristine, and smelled like fresh linens. By God, even the windows were open! What a stark contrast to the rest of the dingy headquarters run by none other than Dante himself.

He took a seat in his desk chair, and told you to come closer, not to get a chair, but to just come closer. Does he plan on dismissing you?

You leaned over his desk as he sat there with his hands folded; elbows on the wooden desk and the outer parts of his hand resting under his chin. Before you noticed him smirk yet again, you saw a glint in his eyes. He took another rather obvious and decidedly purposeful glance down your top, where he could see your breasts nearly bare as the fabric warped.

You felt a searing hot hand grasp your forearm, and he spoke again. “I'm certain we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement here, y/n, don't you think?”

“I… Yes. I'm listening.”

“Pull that down for me first.” He motioned towards your shirt.

You took his order without hesitation or second thought. His imposing, stoic aura around him was one thing that would just consistently turn you on, and it was ramping up now.

So you reached over to your chest with your free hand to pull the stretchy fabric down under your breasts. Not wearing a bra to work definitely was a good idea. 

The Adam's apple in Vergil's throat visibly bobbed and his eyes nearly sprang out of their sockets once you pulled both of your breasts out from the shirt, the taut fabric was resting right under them and pushing them even closer into Vergil's face. Maybe he was not so good at containing himself, and shouldn't have asked you to do that. He had no complaints with the view though.

He bowed his head and balled both of his fists trying to constrain himself from doing anything impulsive, or illl-mannered. The strands of his white hair tickled the bare skin of your chest and you promptly reached out to run your hands through it, without quite thinking straight. It was amusing to you to be petting his head like this with your chest exposed, him effectively cowering from the sight to keep himself from acting impulsively.

You didn't think twice about it, but most people know that touching his hair is essentially a death wish. He seemed to like it though, you heard a strange purring noise you've heard from Dante or Nero before. Probably Nero, considering his brain essentially breaks every time Kyrie shows up with lunch for him. 

“Y/n…” He mumbled, trying to find the correct words for his request. He looked up again now and backed off from you in his desk chair, beckoning you to come sit on his desk and take his place where the chair was, which he neatly shoved into the corner of the room. He cornered you against his desk, brushing on the underside of your thighs while pushing them back onto his desk so that he could situate himself between your legs, parting them of course.

The devil leaned in closer, looming over your small stature with his imposing height and effectively pinning you to the opulent wooden desk. Since he parted your legs, as he pressed his torso against your body you felt the undeniable sensation of his hardon poking your still clothed center.

Now you weren't so much afraid of him anymore, but you were growing impatient for him to do something to you. Just knowing you're turning him on immensely right now was enough to make you feel the need to get your hands on him. 

You tilted your head curiously and gave him a dirty smile while extending your index finger to drag along his ascot, and his coat zipper. He was always immaculately dressed, and you were curious what he had to offer underneath his signature clothing that he never seems to take off. The man to soon no longer be clad in blue gave you an impish smile as you tugged on the zipper, hungry eyes staring you down, egging you on. 

For a moment you realized just what caliber of predicament you got yourself into; stripping a literal demon-man down to his underwear. A man who is very much capable of killing a human in a second if he so pleases. But it was that morbid curiosity that had you interested, versus some douchey asshole you could find at a bar. Vergil is very much a different sort… of risky. 

You tugged on the zipper, and your heart was racing in anticipation of what you’d find underneath, even though it may just be another painfully white bleached dress shirt. It was sort of a given that you bet he was muscular underneath all that clothing, that’s self explanatory considering his heritage and nature.

Once you noticed that he actually hasn’t got a shirt or undershirt underneath, you yanked harder on the zipper to reveal his lean, toned and perfectly hairless chest. Vergil was more than delighted with your expression, and it fed into his own fiendish smile. You bit your lip and pressed your lips into a thin line as your hands ghosted down to his pants now.

“Quite curious, aren’t you?” he remarked, while grabbing your hands by the wrist and pulling them away. You swore you saw his forearm half-transform into his demon form, and you’d be right. He used his claws to slash down the middle of your shirt which was already pulled underneath your breasts with one swipe of his index finger. He didn’t care at all that he just wasted a perfectly fine garment, and neither did you. You were more surprised that he didn’t scratch you.

“So what about me made you think about doing this to me, Vergil?” you teased. You figured he must have some remark, considering he seems quite disinterested in literally everyone, men and women and others alike. You’ve definitely sold yourself short when it comes to courage to stand up to this man. He was an intimidating 6+ feet tall and could snap you in half if you give him the wrong look. But it would seem like you’ve won his approval and burning, twisted interest.

“I appreciate someone who rises to a challenge.”

“I know there’s more to it than that.”

For a moment he blushed again, which was a very odd and disarming sight to behold for sure. Vergil and blushing. But he was getting better at countering your comments. 

“You’re a talented, fine young woman. You're… For the sake of a respectful term, desirable. And I would not want someone of the likes of my brother getting his hands on you  _ first _ .” The implication that this is yet another sibling rivalry didn’t surprise you, even if it’s not true that Dante is after you.

“So you have a thing for going first?’

“To be the first means to do your best and defeat everyone else,” he quipped confidently while taking your face in his large hand. You figured he thinks he’s slick for that one, so you gave him the most wicked smile you could after he swiped his thumb across your soft cheek and plush lips. 

“Does that also apply to finishing first?”

He winced and blinked slowly, and shook his head a little. That was unexpected. He still chuckled to himself, accepting the fact that he’s not getting out of this, or into you without a little banter and friendly jabs at his personality.

“Good one, y/n. You seem to know my weaknesses well”. Vergil glanced down to his waist, and your eyes followed his, and then even further down where you saw a large bulge in his slacks. Those slacks definitely looked quite stiff and uncomfortable to be in such a predicament, and the fabric was definitely taut over his member, still leaning into you and pressed against your center.

“I wonder what yours are?” He stepped back to remove the clothing from his upper body, and neatly set it aside. How he managed to do that so quickly and neatly is beyond you. Then he locked his fingers behind his back, standing up straight, putting everything on display. You even caught that he’s flexing his muscles. 

That was quite the sight to behold, you had to admit. After gazing at his muscles your eyes wandered down back to the obvious tent in his pants. Vergil was giving you another sly smile with half lidded eyes, knowing damn well that this is bound to make you weak, and right he was. He could smell that your arousal and interest were peaking, and that scent is the most heavenly thing he’s smelled that he can remember, better than a warm cup of tea and the smell of old books. Nothing smells better to him than someone who's obviously very interested in him, sexually.

You bit your lip and reached out to cup his bulge with shaky hands, and Vergil relished in your nervosity. Once again you were trying to keep in mind that this man is no joke, he’s half of a demon. He’s not just going to ruin you, he’s going to downright destroy your insides, most likely. 

No matter how highly any normal man spoke of himself and the size of his equipment, Vergil put them all to shame right now. He knew exactly what you were thinking; he’s not awfully naive. He has a son after all. That  _ somehow  _ happened. But he liked that you decided to pursue this and entertain those naughty thoughts despite knowing what he has in store for you.

“Any hesitations with what I have to offer?” the devil teased you again, trying to get you to prove him wrong about your hesitation. “I know you’re a brave little girl for coming all this way. Surely you are up for another challenge?”

For some odd reason that statement hit especially hard, you’re typically not into being called that. But coming from him, knowing that he can dominate you and not just talk the talk, it had an extra effect. Part of the reason Vergil grew interested in you was because you weren’t submitting to him, though. 

Goosebumps spread over your body at godspeed, and you could feel adrenaline nearly painfully coursing through your veins now along with more heat rushing to your core. If you were aware of his heightened senses wasn't apparent to him at this time, but he enjoyed knowing that there’s nothing you can hide from him.

Maybe Vergil actually liked pleasing someone, now that he's gotten the  _ very first _ start of a taste of it? 

You did freeze momentarily with your tiny hand on his package, but he quickly encouraged you to go further. 

“Go ahead, sate your curiosity.” he lowered his voice and gave you the first downright suggestive comment of the night in a tone that was nothing short of sinful. 

“Get a good look at it, because I do not plan on keeping it  _ out _ of you for much longer, my sweet.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.  _ Jesus fucking Christ. You did not know he could do this to you with words.  _

You furrowed your brow and blinked a few times before tending to the button and zipper on his slacks. Vergil noted that your lips were more red now, and that you seemed to be getting quite riled up. He could roughly estimate that you must be wet now. 

With one firm tug on the side of his pants, you would soon find out that this motherfucker was going commando already. Just, wow. It's like he planned this confrontation. Which wouldn't even be surprising.

His length quite literally sprang into your face and you greedily wrapped your hands around his shaft. Fuck, it was huge. Vergil was quite pleased with himself but still felt the need to tease you.

“Are you still not scared, little girl? Getting yourself into situations like this?”

You scoffed and let go of him, and discarded your pants, but he did not let up. 

“You think you're ready for it already?”

“Shut up Vergil. If I ask for it, then I ask for it,” You hissed at him in response.

“You were going to ask me to begin with?”

You rolled your eyes now, and stepped closer to him. His hands quickly sought out your core and he expertly slipped his finger into your panties right by the crotch to feel up and down your slit, and rub circles into your clit. But you still found the composure to throw one last thing his way, “make me ask for it then.”

“I'm confident I can make you beg.”

You didn't doubt this, so you responded with a smile, gently biting your lips as you leaned back against his desk as he closed in on you and got closer. 

He pressed his middle finger into your entrance with an upward angle, and he was taken aback by how wet you already were, yet so tight around his slender finger. Vergil didn't pay much mind to the size issues, he would mercilessly fill your cunt without hesitation. He leaned over you and was looming over you, one hand on his desk.

“What a good girl, so eager.” 

He began to push his finger in and out of your heat instead of trying to stimulate your g spot with a come hither motion, just to tease you and make you beg. You were so caught up in the pressure and tension as well as the surreal factor that you weren't questioning where he learned any of this or why he is even doing this, much less that you couldn’t even fathom how he got in someone’s pants to produce Nero. You supposed that this is exactly how. With his awkward, intimidating charm, and long fingers. 

Whimpers escaped your lips more and more frequently. Your core was aching to be filled with more, even if it's in excess. Admittedly this was going to be problematic. That's at least 8 inches in length and at least 2” in diameter worth of  _ Man.  _

Quite a weapon he's got there. Hopefully he was going to be considerate enough to warm you up enough perhaps? It’s in his best interest as well, if he actually wants to get it in at all.

“Are you inclined to beg yet?” He asked you in a sharp, yet suggestive tone.

“Just a little more,” you smiled at him and let your smile turn into a dirty smirk.

“I think I have got the upper hand here, ultimately, you know.” That made you swallow hard and instilled a bit of fear in you, and he briefly and quietly apologized for that. First you didn’t know why, but you figured Vergil’s senses must be so keen that he can sense minor emotional reactions.

“Apologies. I will not however apologize when I stretch out that needy hole of yours.” 

You chuckled nervously, causing your walls to briefly tighten up around his digit anchored inside of you. The devil let out a low, playful growl before abruptly pulling his finger out of your heat causing you to whimper. 

“Quiet,” he demanded, while sticking his index, middle and ring finger into your mouth, one of which was just inside you. After you sucked on them briefly he withdrew all three digits and made haste back to your core, where he promptly inserted all of them. 

While his fingers were slender and still lubricated from your own saliva, you felt a stinging stretching sensation as he penetrated your cunt once more. You moaned again, relishing in that sweet feeling of fullness. Vergil snickered to himself before pushing the digits all the way inside your hole, drawing more whimpers and mewls from your lips. 

“Still not enough to satisfy you, my dear?”

You stayed silent. Either way you knew he was going to be merciless with your body. Vergil grew annoyed by your lack of an answer, and jolted his hand forward in a sharp motion to push against your cervix. It hurt, but it felt  _ so good.  _ Your mind was hazy and you moaned his name while trying to not lose balance and topple backwards over his desk. 

“I shall take that as an answer, then.”

Now he began repeating the same gesture, faster and faster until the expression on your face was distorted by pain and pleasure. The pain did let up, but the pleasure was pushing your limits, as his fingertips repeatedly and aggressively prodded your cervix. You were trying to keep your composure, you felt embarrassed and ugly like this but Vergil was very much pleased, actually. He appreciates an attractive, elegant woman, but an attractive woman coming undone by his hand was miles better.

And yet he hasn't even fully set his plan in motion, in regards to his intentions with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be one more part to this! It will continue from here.


End file.
